


Stay the Night?

by HimeBee



Series: Tumblr Commissions [29]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Aftercare, Creampie, Dry Humping, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Kissing, Missionary Position, Sweet, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:36:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29190159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimeBee/pseuds/HimeBee
Summary: The heavy rain forces you to stay the night at Cafe Leblanc with your boyfriend, Akira. Although you have never spent the night with him before, you can't help but feel excited!
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Reader
Series: Tumblr Commissions [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573444
Comments: 16
Kudos: 65





	Stay the Night?

**Author's Note:**

> ☆ This is a commission for my friend, Diana, who is the biggest Joker Stan I know and love uvu 💖
> 
> ★ I'm sorry this took a bit longer than it should've, but I hope it came out well and you like it?? All I know is, I'm always happy to write some Akira 👀
> 
> ☆ To anyone else who reads this, I hope you enjoy it as well!

“And… That’s game!” You exclaimed in a happy tone of voice as you won yet again in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate.

Akira gave a defeated sigh while he watched you celebrate your fourth victory over him, eventually giving in and smiling when he realized how happy kicking his ass made you. The two of you had been playing games ever since the afternoon and the sun had long since set, meaning it was time for you to head home.

“Let’s play tomorrow too, okay? I should probably start heading home.” Your boyfriend nodded in agreement before planting a small kiss on your lips, to which you happily returned.

As you packed up your things, Akira turned off the Switch and put the controllers away for the next time. You were almost finished placing your phone charger in your bag when the sound of thunder caused you to jump, almost dropping your phone in the process.

The two of you turned to look at each other for a moment before walking over to the windows situated near Akira’s bed, almost immediately noting the water running steadily down the glass. It was pouring… You didn’t remember the weather forecasting heavy rain today.

“It’s… Raining pretty hard, huh?” Akira hummed thoughtfully, bringing a slight frown to your face.

“It really is… Honestly, the weatherman didn’t say anything about rain today. I didn’t bring an umbrella!” With an exasperated sigh, you plopped down on your boyfriend’s bed with your back to the window... Maybe if you didn’t look, it would magically go away?

Akira sat down next to you, lost in his own thoughts. There was a small stretch of silence until he perked up, garnering your attention.

“Hey, why don’t you just stay the night? I’m sure Sojiro won’t mind, he likes you.” Although you were a bit shocked at his proposal, seeing as how you had never spent the night with him yet, the ending to his sentence brought a small smirk to your face.

“Sojiro likes me because he says I keep you out of trouble.” A laugh bubbled out of you as Akira rolled his eyes before laughing along with you eventually.

“But if you’re okay with it and I won’t be intruding, I’d love to stay the night with you.” Your boyfriend took your hands in his and offered you a soft smile.

“You could never intrude, love. And since you’re staying the night, why don’t we watch some movies or something?” His suggestion caused you to perk up even more, seeing as how there was a movie you had been wanting to watch with him for the longest, ever since it was made into a DVD.

“That sounds like fun! We should pop some popcorn too if you have any?” Akira hummed as he thought about it for a moment before settling on a firm nod.

“I’m pretty sure Sojiro keeps a few bags downstairs for Futaba. Why don’t you pick the movie while I pop the popcorn and grab us some drinks?” You gave him an enthusiastic nod before the two of you ran off to complete your designated tasks.

Luckily, you had left your desired DVD on Akira’s shelf the last time you had a movie marathon together but were unable to get to your movie before it was time for you to leave. You popped the DVD in and ran off to get things set as the opening credits played.

Akira kept a few thicker blankets and some pillows in the corner of his room specifically reserved for movie nights when you two would get comfortable on the floor in front of the TV. After creating a nest of blankets and pillows, you waited for Akira to return with the snacks.

“Hey, I wasn’t sure if you’d want soda or juice so I got both.”

“I’ll take juice. Come on, movie’s about to start!” You took the can of juice from Akira and moved over slightly to make room for him in your nest made of pillows and thick blankets.

As he sits down, Akira sets the bowl of popcorn down in between the two of you so you both have easy access to it. You immediately grabbed a few pieces of popcorn as the opening credits came to an end and tossed them in your mouth. Akira also seemed to be looking forward to watching it.

* * *

Halfway through the movie, you had run out of popcorn and moved the empty bowl off to the side in order to cuddle up closer to your boyfriend, who was more than happy to have you close. With one arm wrapped around your waist and the other holding his drink, Akira was content… Or at least, he should have been.

He couldn’t remember when the arm around your waist had started drifting a little lower down to the top of your thighs, covered only a little by your shorts, where his hand began tracing mindless shapes into your skin. At first, you thought nothing of it until his hand went even lower.

Your breath hitched slightly as his fingers ran along the insides of your thighs, pinching the soft flesh a bit every now and then. You decided to spread your legs wider to let him know it was perfectly fine to continue. Akira let out a quiet chuckle before leaning down to your ear.

“Eager, treasure?” He whispered, lips pressing small kisses against the shell of your ear until you were trembling with excitement and anticipation.

“You’re one to talk about eager… Touching me like this in the middle of a movie… You’re the eager one, Kira.” You murmured in retaliation, thankful that your voice hadn’t wavered too badly.

A low moan slipped past your lips as he took part of your ear into his mouth and nibbled it, sucking gently. You could feel your boyfriend’s lips curve into a smile as you continued to voice your pleasure with soft, cute noises.

“Mm, I suppose you’re right. And since I’m so eager...” Akira paused for a moment as he suddenly pulled you into his lap, quick enough to make your head spin.

You instinctively straddled him, legs on either side of his knees while the movie continued playing, practically as background noise at this point.

“I chose to continue the movie _after_ I’ve made love to my beautiful girlfriend.” Flustered, you went to lightly hit your fist against his chest, which he caught easily before pressing his lips to your knuckles.

“A-always the sweet talker, huh?” You muttered as you faced away from his sweet gesture, only to be turned back by your boyfriend’s fingers gripping your chin.

Akira started by kissing you softly, using your chin to pull you closer. You allowed his tongue to slip into your mouth, sighing contentedly at the feeling of his lips against yours and the warmth that came along with it. Your hands ran through his messy locks, causing him to hum in delight.

He always enjoyed it whenever you played with his hair, especially during such intimate moments. Akira pulled away, allotting you both a breath of air before he went back to kissing you, deeper the second time.

“I love you, treasure.” Your boyfriend murmured, inches from your lips whilst grinding the tent in his pants against you, drawing a needy whine from your throat.

You both continued kissing and dry humping one another until you couldn’t take the teasing any longer and reached down to grab Akira’s wrist. Your boyfriend looked at you with a worried look, wondering if something was wrong. His eyes darkened almost immediately once he saw the slutty expression you were wearing.

Your eyes were glazed over, there was a bit of drool running down your chin and your lips were reddened and plump from all of his passionate kisses. Akira knew what you wanted then and there, you didn’t even need to beg him to take you to the bed. All the same, you pleaded to him in that sweet voice of yours, “Kira, let’s go to the bed, please…” And who was he to deny his beautiful girlfriend's request?

Akira’s expression almost mirrored your own as he carried you over to his bed, gently laying you down on its surface while he removed his shirt and pajama bottoms. You decided to get to work on removing your own, starting with your shorts. You were about to remove your panties when you felt your boyfriend’s hand caressing the inside of your thigh, causing you to jump a bit.

“Allow me.” His hands were warm as they slid up your legs, fingers slipping beneath the band of your panties before slowly easing them down.

You watched him with a blush on your face as he situated himself in between your legs with a teasing smile gracing his lips. You couldn’t bring yourself to continue watching as he began licking at your wet slit, eliciting a soft gasp from you. Two of his fingers soon joined his tongue, slowly pushing into your warmth at a steady pace.

You were a wriggling mess on his bed as slurping sounds filled the attic. You would’ve been even more embarrassed due to the obscene noises coming from your body if you weren’t so caught up in the pleasure Akira was giving you. He was gentle with you, taking his time stretching you out by scissoring the two digits wiggling around in your pussy.

“I love you so much.” You could hear him whispering words full of affection to you as he urged you closer and closer to your first orgasm of the night.

You were already a little pent up from the dry humping and kissing earlier, and having him touch you so earnestly accompanied by his voice full of affection was almost _too_ much for you to handle. Your hands fisted and pulled at the bedsheets, trying your hardest to remain still.

A small chuckle from your boyfriend brought your attention back to him, causing your eyes to open in question. Akira was sucking the slick off of his fingers with a smile on his face before running his tongue across his lips, glistening with your juices. You could already feel the embarrassment building back up…

“I’m sorry to cut it short, but… I want us to cum together.” Despite your blatant embarrassment, you managed to hold his gaze as he pulled his boxers down, teeth worrying his bottom lip once his cock was free and exposed.

With his cock in his hand, Akira leaned back over you, eyes searching yours to see if you were ready. You gave a small nod of approval, trying your best to calm yourself down and relax your muscles as your boyfriend’s cock began pushing inside you. Although you were more than prepared, nervousness was also a factor.

Akira recognized this almost instantly, reaching his hand down to interlace his fingers with your own to give it a reassuring squeeze. The sweet gesture could have made you shed a few tears as you returned the squeeze, offering him a soft smile.

He held your hand while he resumed pushing into you, double-checking your expression here and there to make sure you were comfortable. A shaky gasp of his name left your mouth when he eventually bottomed out, bringing you two closer and making your hips flush together with one another.

Akira remained still for a moment, not thrusting, but merely holding your hand whilst the other rubbed soothing circles against your hip. You could tell he was waiting for your permission to continue once more.

“Y-you can move now, Akira…” You breathed, voice trailing off into a whine when you felt him twitch inside you.

As per your request, your boyfriend’s hips began to move again, causing both of you to moan in unison. You gave his hand another squeeze before Akira switched the position, pulling you upward as he leaned back on his heels. With his cock still inside you, Akira readjusted your hips, guiding you to bounce up and down in his lap.

“There, t-there..!” His arms moved to furl around your midsection, holding you closer and tighter to his body as you moved.

Despite the fact that your boyfriend was practically doing all the work by bouncing you on his dick _and_ thrusting his hips upward, you could feel your energy all but being sapped from you due to the sudden change in position and aggression.

He still made sure to check on you for any signs of discomfort. Spotting none, Akira kept fucking you with all he had, taking time to whisper words of praise and comfort to you.

 _”Mmm,_ treasure… I’ll never let you go.” You were nearly incoherent with all the obscene noises spilling from your mouth, but you heard him all the same.

Although you weren’t able to voice your feelings, you managed to show him just how much you appreciated him by pulling him into another messy, passionate kiss. Akira hummed in satisfaction whilst he slowed his pace a little into a slight grind, taking his time slipping his tongue into your mouth.

You could faintly taste yourself on his tongue, but that was pushed to the back of your mind as immense pleasure became the forefront. His kiss was intense, and all you could manage to do was moan for more, which he was more than happy to give.

“A-are you close, love?” Your nod was immediate and frantic in an attempt to warn him, seeing as how you weren't sure how much longer you would last.

 _"H-hahh,_ so close, Kira…" Words soft and slurred, your boyfriend smiled warmly. He had forgotten how cute you looked with his cock inside you.

Although this wasn't the first time the two of you had slept together, it _was_ the first time you had done it while spending the night at Leblanc. In that moment, you suddenly felt even closer to Akira, both literally and figuratively.

The emotion and pleasure were almost overwhelming as you neared your orgasm, gasping out his name, hands grabbing at his shoulders or anywhere, really. You were merely trying to anchor yourself.

"A-Akira, I'm..!" You couldn’t even finish your sentence.

“I know. I love you _so much.”_ Akira’s voice was the last thing you heard before the slight ringing in your ears began and you could feel yourself practically melting into your boyfriend as you finally orgasmed.

Akira gasped, gritting his teeth as he felt your walls squeezing down on his cock, drenching him with your juices. Various forms of his name and I love you’s tumbled out of your mouth as you held tightly onto him. You could no longer make out what he was saying, but you could tell he wasn’t too far behind.

“G-God, treasure… You’re amazing… I l-love you.” You could only whine in response as you felt his hips stutter right before he released his load into you, warmth instantly blooming in your lower stomach.

Akira held you down against him, lips gliding over any exposed part of your body he could reach. He continued muttering sweet words whilst his hands massaged your sore hips. Exhausted, you decided to rest your entire body against his and close your eyes. You couldn’t see, but he was smiling from ear to ear.

“We should probably get cleaned up before you fall asleep, treasure.” You gave a sleepy hum in reply, eyes closed and still not moving an inch, causing Akira to chuckle.

“Fine, fine. At least let me wipe you down? You’re gonna regret it later if I don’t, you know... Like last time.” He teased, drawing a short groan from you — mainly because you knew he was right.

Even though you were extremely worn out, you still appreciated Akira for trying to take care of you; like usual. His aftercare was just as great as the sex, which brought a slight blush to your cheeks.

"Thank you, Akira…" You murmured, pressing your face further into his chest.

He smiled, fingers running through your hair affectionately. He decided to give you a few more minutes of rest before leaving to get a washrag.

"Of course, love."

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr: hime-bee
> 
> My Twitter: himebeee
> 
> Feedback, comments and kudos are, as always, much appreciated!  
> ♡(●´ω｀●)
> 
> Join my Discord server! We welcome all fandoms, but we're mostly situated around Fate, Genshin Impact, Arknights, and a few others! Here's the link and don't forget to introduce yourself when you join! ^^ https://discord.gg/4Gg98jB


End file.
